Falling For You
by erickatie
Summary: Oliver and Chloe have been working together and spending a lot of time together. He begins to fall hard for her... Does she feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in smallville season eight after Oliver helped get Chloe out of jail. They began to spend a lot of time together and he began to fall in love with her hard. Let's read on and see where it goes.**

Chloe sat at the desk in Oliver's apartment reading over some papers that Oliver left for her. He left a note telling her to make herself at home and he'd be back soon. Normally she could focus on her work and nothing else but she felt her curiosity check in. She stood up and walked over to a shelf by the glass doors that over looked Metropolis. She picked up a picture of Oliver and his parents when he was young. She smiled as she stroked his tiny little face.

She placed the picture back on the shelf and slowly ran her index finger across the shelf until she came to a picture shoved in the very back behind a book. She carefully moved the book and took the picture, as she turned it around a look of disbelieve filled her face. It was a picture of her and him at the Italian resturant he took her to to talk over business. She heard the elavator as it came screeching up from the bottom floor. She quickly placed the picture back behind the book and hurried over to the desk grabbing the papers up as if she'd never even moved. The doors to the elavator opened and she looked up and smiled. She couldn't give away that she found the picture. She just couldn't understand where he got it and why he had it hid.

"Chloe,…" He said as he stepped off the elavator carrying a bag of donuts and two cups of coffee.

"Hey, Oliver." She felt so uncomfortable now but she couldn't let him see it. "I've been going over the papers you left. I can honestly say their very interesting."

He placed the bag on the counter and begin to take the donuts out placing them onto a tray. "Good. I was hoping you would say that. So you'll help me find out who's behind it."

She stood up and walked over to him. "Of course. My main guess would be Luthor, but since one is MIA and the other is well not of the living… I'm going to have to dig a little deeper." She glanced back at the book shelf where the picture was hid away. She couldn't help but wander why he even had a picture of her. They've always just been friends.

"Well you can make yourself at home here anytime." He hands her a donut wrapped in a napkin and a cup of coffee. "If you need too… you can stay here and work on it as long as you want. I'll stay on the couch."

She smiled. Was he trying to say something that she just wasn't getting? Was he wanting her to stay for other than work related reasons? "I couldn't impose. Besides I told Clark I would help him out on the farm since he's been working at the Daily Planet."

"I can send some one out to the farm. You know… like some one who knows about farm work." He grinned. The thought of Chloe doing any type of farm work made him want to chuckle.

"Okay. You twisted my arm. I'll stay." She said as she sipped her coffee. She needed a reason to snoop a little more and find out just why Oliver had that picture.

"Good. Well I'm gonna shower and change. Then I'll take you shopping for some clothes and toothbrush. What ever you need."

"You don't have to do that. I can drive out to the farm and get my things."

"Don't be silly. I take care of my workers. Besides maybe we can get a bit to eat somewhere." He smiled as he left the room to take a shower.

Chloe turned up the coffee and sipped it all in one gulp. She took a seat up on the counter and looked back over at the shelf.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark sat in Oliver's apartment. He had turned the oversized chair towards the elavator door. He's heart racing wandering were Chloe was and if she was okay. He could hear Chloe and Oliver laughing as the elavator was coming up the floors.

"I'm serious. Right there in front of everyone." Oliver laughed.

The elavator stopped and they exited with their hands full of bags. Clark stood up and placed his hands on his hip, patting his foot as if he was about to punish her.

"Clark,… what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He snapped. "I came home this afternoon to find some guy mending my fence. I went into the house and you weren't there. I didn't know what to think. I mean the Chloe I know wouldn't disappear with out calling me. So I proceeded to make phone calls, till finally I just figured I would come here to see if Oliver knew anything. I tried calling both of your cells…" He stops to take a deep breathe.

Oliver takes the bags from Chloe. "I asked Chloe to stay here a while. I need her help with a project that I'm working on and I figured it would be easier for her to just stay here. So I hired Frank, the guy that's at your farm to help you out." He smiled at Chloe. "I'm gonna put these in my room." He looks over at Clark and nodds. "Clark,…" He could tell that Clark was really upset. He just made his way down the hallway giving Clark and Chloe sometime to talk.

Chloe looked up at Clark. "I'm sorry that I made you worry. I was gonna call. I just…"

"Chloe, I just worry about you. I mean your all I have here in Smallville. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're my best friend."

"I know and I'm sorry." She smiled.

He couldn't help but to share her smile. "I forgive you, just don't do it again."

She placed her hand on his arm. "Okay."

He let go of her shoulders and placed his hands in his pant pockets. "So, how long do you plan on staying here. I mean it's just a one bedroom flat. It's gotta be a little uncomfortable staying here… Unless I missing something… Am I missing something?" He asked prying. Not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Chloe blushed. "Clark,… Oliver and I are friends. That's all." At least that was what she thought. But there still was the fact that Oliver had her picture hid on the shelf by the glass doors that she couldn't forget about.

Oliver coughed a suggestive cough letting Chloe and Clark know that he had returned to the room. "Clark,… Chloe and I rented a movie and bought some popcorn. Your welcome to stay if you want." He said hoping an praying that Clark would declined.

Clark looked at Chloe and then back to Oliver. "I would love too, but I have to be at the Daily Planet early tomorrow." He hugged Chloe and kissed her cheek softly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can do lunch."

"I'd love too." Chloe smiled.

"Later, Oliver. Take care of her. She's under your watch now." He said as he started to get into the elavator.

"With my life." Oliver said.

Chloe waved as Clark disappeared into the elavator.

"I'll put the movie in if you'll pop the corn." Oliver said as he took the movie from the DVD case.

--

Chloe sat with her feet pulled up to her knees watching the movie. Oliver couldn't help but glance at her. The way the light from the t.v. seemed to catch every beautiful angle of hers. She turned and glanced at him catching him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He played dumb. "It's just nice having company to watch a movie with. Usually it's just me and the cast of the movie."

"That's just pathetic." She laughed.

"Pathetic. I'll show you pathetic." He grabbed her pulling her down on the couch. He straddles her and begins to tickle her.

"Oliver… stop." She laughed trying to catch her breathe. "I can't breathe."

Oliver stopped and they both stared into each others eyes. His lips slowly closing in on hers. He was longing to feel her breath on him. To touch her soft luscious lips. But he stopped and sat back up on his side of the couch. Chloe sat up straight. She didn't know what to think about what just happened. Did Oliver have feelings for her? She wandered.

Oliver walked over and turned on the lights. "It's getting late. I guess we should turn in so we can get an early start in the morning." He couldn't even make eye contact.

Chloe stood up. Her heart stilling pounding in her chest. "Yeah." She started towards his room.

"Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight, Oliver." She exited the living room.

Oliver made sure that Chloe had disappeared down the hallway, then he made his way over to the shelf, moving the book out of the way, and taking the picture that Chloe had found that morning. He stroked her face and pulled the picture in close to his heart. "Chloe,…" He whispered. "What am I doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was in the kitchen chopping up some fresh fruit to go along with the eggs and bacon he had prepared. Victor entered from the hallway taking a seat at the counter, stealing a piece of bacon from the plate. Oliver smacks his hand and they both laugh.

"So, what's up with the sleeping beauty in your bed?" Victor asked.

"Who Chloe? Awe she's just staying until we finish the project. I didn't want her to have to make that long drive back to Smallville late every night." He replied, trying to play off the real reason why he asked her to stay. That he couldn't stand being away from her and he was hoping that them being together at his apartment would bring them closer together.

"Yeah… Sure, what-ever you say, man." Victor grinned. "Three months ago when you heard that Sullivan was thrown into lock-up, you grabbed your white horse and came to her rescue."

"I would have done the same thing for any of you guys." Oliver admitted as he poured three cups of coffee.

"I know. But all I'm saying is I don't blame you if your feeling her. I mean she is a hottie."

Chloe enters the kitchen. "Who's a hottie?"

Victor looks at Oliver as if he is waiting for Oliver to say something. But when he doesn't Victor looks as Chloe. "A girl I met in New York."

Chloe walks over to Victor placing her hand on his shoulder. "You met someone. That's great." She said excitedly. She knew how much it hurt him that things didn't work out with the girl he had been seeing before his accident. "You have to tell me all about how you met. And what she's like."

Oliver hands her a cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep?" He said to change the subject. Although he thought it would be interesting to see what kind of story Victor came up with.

"Good. Thanks." She lied. It was hard for her to fall asleep after the almost kiss on the sofa. She could help but wander if it was because of the almost dark room and the movie they were watching. But there still was the picture that he had hid. She couldn't help but admit that every since she saw him in Clark's barn she had found him attractive. She loved the way he looked in his tight jeans. But she knew how much Lois cared for him so she never let her mind go there. "So where is everyone-else?" She asked.

"Bart and A.C. are working on something-else for me in Portigueses." Oliver replied.

"What about Clark?" Victor asked.

Chloe grinned. "He's at the Daily Planet. They keep him pretty bussy."

Oliver leaned against the counter taking a bite of his toast. "So it's just the three of us. But I think we're good enough to pull this one off on our own."

"Where do you want me to start." Victor asked as he sipped his coffee.

Oliver dusted his hands from the toast crumbs. "You and I are going for a little drive. There's this place I need us to check out in Smallville." He looks over at Chloe. "I need you to put your computer skills to work. I have a list of possible links to the dumping site. So do your magic and Victor and I will be back as soon as we can."

"Let's roll." Victor stood up and adjusted his shirt. He walked over and opened the elavator door, waiting for Oliver.

"If you need anything, just call me." He said to Chloe in a soft sincere voice. He smiled and walked over getting into the elavator. He waved bye at Chloe as the elavator started to take him down stairs.

Chloe walked over to the desk and begin to look through the list. She had to focus today and come up with a lead for Oliver. She could worry about the picture and the almost kiss later.

--

Oliver looked distracted as he drove down the road. Victor could tell that his mind wasn't on the dumping site. He knew that Oliver had a girl on his mind and he knew which one.

"I'm right, aren't I!" Victor stated.

Oliver glanced over at him with a confused look upon his face.

Victor scratched his nose and grinned. "Your digging Chloe."

Oliver laughed. "You've totally over fried your brain cells."

"C'mon, laugh it off. We've been in this tiny piece of tin for the past thirty minutes and you haven't said a word. That's not like you. Not when your on a mission anyway."

Oliver took a deep breathe. "The real reason why I asked you here instead of Bart and A.C. is because I think of you as a close friend. Someone that I can talk to and trust that it want go any farther than the two of us."

Victor smiles and nodds in agreement to Oliver's statement.

"What if I am falling for her?"

"What if you are? She's amazing. She's intelligent and she's beautiful and she looks good in tight jeans." He laughed. "Nah, seriously, man… Chloe is the girl for you without a shadow of a doubt."

Oliver smiles. "Everytime I'm near her, I just want to pull her close and kiss her. But I'm scared, Victor. I'm terrified."

Victor looks at him sadly. "Lois?"

"Lois meant everything to me. And I would be lieing if I said that I didn't care about her still. But there's something about Chloe that makes me feel… I don't know,… complete."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Then there's the fact that Clark has feelings for Chloe and I know she has feelings for him." Oliver says as he pulls into the dirt road.

"I believe that any ship or hope of Clark and Chloe has longed sailed away. I know that they'll always have feelings for each other. But I don't think that Clark or Chloe will ever let that happen. But you can always ask Clark for permition." Victor said.

He came to a stop by a lake where barrels of green slime were dumped. "Maybe after we take care of all of this I can focus on me and Chloe." He looked over at Victor. "When I tell her how I feel I want it to be special. So don't tell anyone okay!"

"My lips are sealed." Victor said as he pretended to zip his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe layed on the sofa with a book opened upon her stomach. It was ten-thirty and she had fallen to sleep waiting on Oliver and Victor to return. Oliver quietly walked over to her taking the book and placing it on the coffee table. He smiled as he took a seat on the edge of the couch. She was even more beautiful when she was asleep. She looked so happy and restful he didn't want to wake her.

Chloe wiggled and threw open her eyes. "Oliver,…" She made her way to sit up on the couch. "What time is it?" She said as she looked around him to see the time on the cable box.

"It's ten-thirty. Victory and I got caught up in Smallville." He said. "I'm sorry I'm late did you eat?"

"Yeah. Yeah. About an hour ago. Where's Victor?"

"He's staying at the Hotel down the street. He wanted to sleep in in the morning." Oliver grinned. The real reason was because he wanted to give Oliver and Chloe some more alone time together.

"Did you guys find anything?" She said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab two bottles of water.

Oliver couldn't get the thought of how Chloe seemed at home now. He really liked the way it felt having her there. It was like it was were she belonged. "Uh- yeah, actually we did." He walked over and hands her a button he took from his pocket.

Chloe sat the two bottles down on the counter to inspect the button. "No-way." She smiled.

"What?"

Chloe walked over to the desk and picked up a picture of a mens shirt missing a button. It was an exact match. "Here is your green slime dumper." She hands him the picture.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"His name is Davis Bloome. Are as I like to call him doomsday." She took a seat at the computer and typed in DAVIS BLOOME. "It seems that he hales from New York and has left distruction along the way."

"I'll call Victor first thing in the morning." He places the picture and button on the desk. "We should get some rest. I mean we have a big day a head of us tomorrow."

Chloe stands up putting herself in his space. He stares into her eyes, longing to pull her in for a kiss. He clears his throat and takes a step back. He knew that if he stood there one second longer that he wouldn't be able to resist her luscious lips.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said.

She smiled. She felt something rise inside her. The feelings that she had hidden away because of Lois surfaced. She was falling for Oliver Queen and not in the same way she did Jimmy. But in the way she loved Clark. The hold on for dear life, weak in the knees, butterfly in the stomach, would die for kind of way. "Okay." She walked towards his room pausing by the hallway door to take one more look at Oliver, then she walked out of his eye sight.

Oliver took a seat where Chloe was sitting. He had to come up with a strategy for the next plan of action. He needed to finish this project fast and focus on how to tell Chloe that he was falling hard for her. He just hoped and prayed that she felt the same way. Any other answer would truly kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

The sweet smell of fresh baled hay and tractor grease filled the air as Oliver and Victor entered the Kent barn. Oliver felt nervous for the first time ever around Clark. Even with all of Clark's abilities he was never afraid to say what was on his mind to Clark. But now he felt all weezy.

Clark was sholving the hay. He caught the glance of Oliver and Victor out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and rested his hands on top of his sholve handle. "Hey guys." He reached out and shook hands with Victor. "When did you get back into town?"

"The other day." He glanced at Oliver. "We had a project that we were working on."

"Oh,… the one that Chloe had been helping you with."

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"Great. So you guys are done?"

Oliver nodded giving Clark the answer he had been hoping for. The farm had been so lonely with out Chloe around. He realized just how much she meant to him.

"So is she packing? I know she's probably starving for my homemade potatoe salad. Don't tell her I said it, but she can eat three helpings of it." Clark smiled.

Victor nudged Oliver. "It's now or never."

"What's going on? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Chloe?" His heart rose up into his stomach.

"No. Of course not. I wouldn't ever put her in the line of danager." Oliver snapped.

Victor motioned for Clark to hand him the sholve. "The two of you need to take a walk and talk. I'll finish this for you."

Clark handed the shovel to Victor and followed Oliver out the door. They came to a stop just outside the barn. Oliver propted up against his shiney sports car with his hands in his pants pocket.

"Okay, Oliver, what's happening?"

Oliver couldn't seem to look into Clark's eyes. "About Chloe. I mean about her wanting to come back here."

Clark's smile dropped. "Chloe, doesn't want to come back?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

Oliver finally made eye contact. "Clark, I know how much you care for Chloe. And I know that your feelings for her run much deeper than just a friendship. Hell everybody can see that."

"Your right. Chloe is the girl for me. She's the girl that I dreamt of my whole life. The one that I could share my secret with and she wouldn't run away screaming. She's smart and beautiful and everything that I ever dreamt of."

Oliver drops his head. Was Clark trying to say that he was falling in love with Chloe too?

"…But you see, I let that day pass me by. Chloe and I became so close that I would die if I didn't have her in my life. I wont take that chance by becoming involved with her. I'd rather have her as my friend then to push her away like I do all the other girls I have ever loved. My love for Chloe scares me." Clark could tell that Oliver had something serious on his mind. "Are you falling for Chloe?" He asked. "Are you asking me for my permition to tell her?"

"I didn't want to step on anyone's feet. That's all." He said as he walked over to Clark. "When Chloe is away I feel empty and cold and all alone. But for the past few days coming home to her,… I've felt more alive than I ever have. I love her and I want to tell her."

Clark took a deep breath. "The last time you loved one of my friends you hurt them pretty bad."

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know and there's not a day that goes by that doesn't kill me for letting her walk out that door. But the truth is Lois was destining for someone more than me. Chloe is like the other half of me."

"You have my permition, Oliver. Like you ever needed it any way." He smiled. "Just take care of her."

"I will." He opened his car door. "Do me a favor and give Victor a ride back to town. I have something I have to do."

Clark nodded.

--

Chloe found a box on the counter of Oliver's apartment. There was a letter on top. She opened it and to read:

Chloe,

Please put on the dress in the box and wait down stairs. A limo will pick you up. I hope that I got the right color.

Oliver Queen

Chloe smiled. And swooped up the dress and took off towards the bedroom.

--

Chloe was speechless when the limo driver took her to the airport. There she was taken to a jet. Oliver's personal jet to be exact. She sat nervously looking out the window as the ocean flowed below her. She wandered why Oliver would be celebrating so extremely.

The jet landed on the water were a row boat awaited her. A young man helped her into the boat. He handed her a rose and she took a seat as he rowed her to shore. There were candles lit along the shore. Roses and running vines were wrapped around a gazebo. The young man helped Chloe out of the boat and pointed for her to go to the gazebo.

Chloe took off her red heels and carried them in her hand. She entered cautiously to find a table sit for two. Oliver turned slowly around to her wearing a black tuxedo. He smiled at how amazing she looked in the sphaghetti strap, red dress that hugged every curve of her body down to the ground.

"You look… breath taking." He said as he approached her.

"You did all of this because I helped you find Davis Bloome?" She was hoping that there was a little more to it then that.

He took her shoes and the rose from her hand sitting them in the chair by him. He took both of her hands. "Not exactly." He smiled. "We've been spending a lot of time together and I've…" He paused. "… I practiced this a hundred times a day." He laughed. "Chloe, I don't want you to move back to the farm. I want you to stay with me at the tower."

"Oliver,…"

"I am falling head over heels in love with you, Chloe Anne Sullivan. I want us to be together. I was us to go slow and enjoy every moment we have together."

"I love you too." She whispered. "I love you, Ollie."

Oliver smiled as he slowly leaned towards Chloe's lips. "So I guess this is the start of something beautiful." He pulled her in for that kiss that, soft and passionate kiss that he'd longed for.

Outside the gazebo Clark watched without anyone seeing him. A tear filled his eyes but he said nothing. He made not one sound. He turned and left as quietly as he came.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark entered his room to find Chloe packing. He paused not saying a word. She was the happiest that he had ever seen. It was going to be so hard to let her walk out that door, but he wanted her to be happy and Oliver could give her what he couldn't,… He could give her someone to grow old with.

"You look happy." He said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah. I am." She smiled. "Oliver told me that he actually asked you for permition. That was really cute." She placed the blouse she was folding into the suitcase. "I mean it's not like you and I were in a relationship are anything."

Clark knew what she intended. "Can you sit for a moment?"

She looked at her watch. "Uh,… yeah. Oliver want be here for another twenty minutes."

He took her hand and lead her over to the side of the bed were they both took a seat. "Chloe, I haven't been honest with you. In my heart I have always loved you."

"I know like a sister." She laughed.

"No, Chloe,… The love that I felt for you,... it scared me. That's why I never pursued a releationship with you."

She stood up and walked over to the window in disbelieve. Why did he always show his feelings when she was finally happy. "Clark,…"

"I wanted to tell you so many times. But I didn't want anything to ever come between us. I still don't."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because… I'm afraid that I'm losing you." He said looking up at her.

"I love Oliver." She stated to let him know were her heart stood. "He loves me."

Clark walked over to her. "Chloe, I'm not telling you this to stop you. The truth is, this is what I want for you. I want you to be happy and that's exactly what Oliver will make sure that you are. That's why I gave him the go ahead. I just thought you should know that you were always more than my best friend. But I knew that someday I would lose you for good. Chloe, I'll never grow grey with you and that's what you deserve."

"I do. I deserve to be happy and so does Oliver." She says as a tear lingers down her cheek. "We can do this. Oliver and I. We can make it work."

"I know." He pulled her in for a tight hug. "There is one thing that I've always wanted to do."

"What is that?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"This." He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. He knew it was the last time that he would ever taste her strawberry lipgloss. His hands caressing the small of her back as he almost lifted her off the floor. Usually Chloe was the one to start any kiss between them. He wanted to be the first for once. As their lips slowly came apart he smiled. "Go be happy." He said as he turned and ran out the bedroom door.

Chloe's hair blew in the wind that he caused. Tears fell down her cheeks again. "You too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe poured the cake batter into the nine inch round pan. She had been living with Oliver for a month now and she wanted to bake him a cake for their one month anniversary. She was on her third try and still had so much to do before he arrived home from Switzerland. He A.C. and Victor had been on an assignment for a week there.

"Please, God, let this one turn out good." She said as she place the pan in the oven. She never was good at baking.

The door to the elevator opens and Clark exits. It had been a little awkward for Chloe at first with Clark's complete confession. She still had deep feelings for Clark and she knew it. But she wanted things for her and Oliver to work out so much. And Clark was right… They were better off just friends. He could never give her the life that she wanted and deserved.

"Hey, Chloe." Clark said as he hands her a brown gift bag.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Just a bottle of wine for your one month anniversary with Oliver." He smiled. "Where is he anyway?"

Chloe puts the bottle of wine into the bucket and gets the ice from the freezer. "He'll be back tonight. I'm trying to fix a big dinner for him and bake a cake, but I'm not exact ally Rachael Ray."

He laughs. "Anything has to be better than the rum cake Lois made for my birthday that year."

"Yeah." She said. "So thanks for the wine. It's very sweet that you remembered our anniversary."

"You're my best friend, Chloe. I remember a lot more than you'll ever know."

Chloe felt her stomach get tied up in knots. She used to dream that she and Clark would find their way to one another. Then Oliver showed up and her head started to spin. She never thought that she would ever feel the way she did for Clark, with someone else, but Oliver was different than Jimmy. He was different than Clark. And no matter how hard Clark tried he did break her heart on more than occasions than one.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked trying to shut down any thoughts she might be having resembling the past.

"Nah,… I just wanted to give you guys the wine. I have to get back to the farm."

"Okay. Don't be a stranger." She said as she hugged him bye.

Clark hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her. Chloe could tell that there was something there that wasn't there before. She pulled back and smiled up at him. He kept her at arms length. They just looked into one others eyes. Clark never thought it would hurt so much letting her go. But he knew it was best for her and in someways himself.

"Well,… I-I I guess I'll see you later." He finally let his hand slip from her back. And he turned and started towards the door. He stopped and turned to her. "Chloe,…"

"Yeah, Clark,…"

"Are you happy, I mean here and not at the farm?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip till she thought it was going to bleed. "Yeah, Clark I am." And she was. "Are you happy? I mean way out there with no one close around." She asked.

"Yeah." He had gotten good at lying. It came as natural as breathing to him sometimes.

He got into the elevator and waved bye as it started down. Chloe waved bye back and quickly turned her attention to the dinner she was cooking.

--

Oliver entered the apartment tossing his bag on the chair at the desk. The room was dark with the exception of lit candles placed around the apartment. He smiled when he saw the table sit for two and the red and white rose petals that led over to the table. Soft music filled the air and the sound of high heels clicking against the marble floor told Oliver he was no longer alone. He turned to see Chloe his mouth dropped open at how beautiful she was.

She had her hair pulled back showing off her long and sexy neck. She was wearing his shirt and tie with no pants just high heels. The top three buttons of the shirt was open giving a hint at her breast. The tie was loose and hanging down between her breast.

"Wow,…" Oliver said. He had always thought she was sexy but he had never seen her glow like this before.

"Wow,… good or wow why are you dressed like that?" Chloe asked.

"Definitively wow good." He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and locking his hands behind her. "You look amazingly better than I ever had in that shirt."

"Good." She smiled.

"So why the sudden wardrobe change?" He said. "I'm not complaining or anything."

"Today is our one month anniversary and I thought it was time we took our relationship to the next level. I know we said we were going to go slow, but you sleeping on the couch and me sleeping in that oversize king bed is just wrong." She smiled up at him.

He licked his lip. He'd been thinking the same thing. It was so hard for him to sleep at night knowing she was up stairs. "I see." He let go of her and walked over to the bag he had tossed into the chair when he first arrived.

"Oliver, is something wrong? I mean I can change and we can go slower." She was freaking out. "I just thought…You know what I shouldn't think. I do way to much of that. I should just go and change and then we can eat and you can tell me all about your mission." She babbled out. She had a tendency of doing that every time she was nervous.

Oliver unzipped the bag. "You know that's really cute. I mean the way you babble when your nervous."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to ruin things between us."

"Well, changing will definitely become a problem." He took a small blue box from the bag and turned around to Chloe. "I don't want you to change… ever." He smiled. "I too have given some thought about us going slow and savoring every moment that we have together. I can't do that any more, Chloe Anne Sullivan. Just the thought of you being right up stairs keeps we awake all night wishing I was laying there next to you. The truth is life is short and we should live it to the fullest and I don't ever want to look back and think why didn't we go fast. Why didn't I touch her skin the way I dreamed of doing. Or kiss her neck…" He stroked her neck with the back of his hand. "… the way I longed to do. Or…" He looked into her eyes and smiled as he knelt down on one knee. "… or asked her to marry me." He opened up the Tiffany box to reveal a two carat diamond ring. "Chloe, I don't want to waste one day that we have together. Will you marry me?"

Chloe felt her heart rise up into her throat. A tear surfaced in her eyes. This was better than she dreamed it would be. "Yes, Yes, Oliver Queen. Yes, I'll marry you."

He placed the ring onto her small fragile finger and stood up to kiss her softly on the lips. He swooped her up into his arms and carried up the stairs to his room. They spent the night celebrating their love for one another. Oliver made their first time together as romantic and remember able as he could. Their bodies finding comfort, love and compassion with each gentle touch and caress.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe never thought that she could ever be as happy as she was lying there in Oliver's arms

Chloe never thought that she could ever be as happy as she was lying there in Oliver's arms. The light coming through the bedroom blind told them it was morning. She hadn't even been to sleep yet. And right now she didn't think that she could even sleep if she wanted too. Oliver's skin felt so soft and smelled so manly lying next to her.

He kissed her on top of her head. "What's on your mind, Pretty reporter?"

Wow, she thought to herself. They've been officially an item for one month now and he could already read her. "Clark,…" She couldn't believe that she just said that.

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for." Oliver looked at her with a smirk.

Chloe leaned back resting in the curve of his arm to were she could look into his eyes. "Trust me it's not like that. It's I know that he's lonely way out there on that old farm and I feel bad for him."

"So what, do you want to by the farm next door to him? I mean we could if that's what you want." He smiled.

Chloe laughed. "You on a farm… I'd pay to see that." She traced his chest with the tip of her finger. "It's just I have you and Jimmy has Lana, Clark has no-one."

"So you're going all match makers on me." He laughed. "Who do you have in mind? And how can I help?" He figured if Clark was in a relationship then he would know that Chloe was all his.

"I'm glad you asked. I thought that maybe we could have a dinner here at the apartment tomorrow night. But the only catch is…" She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "We won't be here."

"Just were will we be?" He whispered back.

"Making love in Paris." She smiled.

He leans down and kisses her on the lips softly. "I like the way that sounds, but how are we going to have a dinner for Clark and his mystery woman if we're not here?"

Chloe snuggled up next to him. "That, Mr. Queen, you can leave up to me."


	9. Chapter 9

The elevator door to Oliver's apartment opens and Clark steps out. His hair is combed perfectly and the black tux shows off every bulge of muscle he has. He looks around the apartment but no one seems to be there. The table is set for two and there is a note place in front of the vase of roses.

Clark figured took the letter and begin to read it:

Dear Clark,

Please make yourself at home and have a glass of wine. We'll be talking to you soon.

Love,

Oliver and Chloe

Clark smiled as he placed the note back on the table. Clark hated dressing up but Chloe said that it was very important that he didn't look like a farm boy tonight. He just thought he would humor her. He poured a glass of wine and walked out to the balcony.

A few minutes later Clark heard the elevator open, he turned around and entered the apartment expecting to see Chloe and Oliver, but to his surprise there stood an angel. He had seen this face, this body before but she never looked like she did that night. She were 6" heels, and a white dress that hugged her every curve. Her soft brown hair pulled up with a twig hanging down on both sides of her neck. Her eyes sparkling. Clark caught himself staring at this beauty before him. Until she threw him a stop already glare.

"What are you looking at, Smallville?" She snapped. "You've never seen a woman before, geese." She walked by him making her way to the chair were she sat down to adjust the buckle on her heels.

"Lois, I just never saw you in a dress before. Well other than the prom."

"So where are the hosts?"

"They left a note saying for us to make ourselves at home." He said still distracted. "I guess that had something to come up."

Lois stood back, she paused by the table to read the note. "Why do you think they wanted us to dress up? I mean it's just dinner with family and friends." She stated. "Wait a minute. I bet that Oliver asked Chloe to marry him. And I bet that she said yes."

Clark walked over to the doors that led out to the balcony. Apart of him knew that that day would probably come but he couldn't help but feel that his heart was being ripped from his chest. He had never felt pain so raw before.

"Oh my,… you love her don't you, Smallville?" Lois walks over and places her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away and she followed him. "Clark, it's okay. You can tell me. I mean I still love Oliver. Apart of me always will, but I know that he loves Chloe now and well my chance sailed out the door the day I told him that I couldn't share him with world." She paused. "He'll take care of her, Clark. But you know that."

Oliver's t.v. comes on catching the attention of Lois and Clark. On the screen is Chloe and Oliver. It's obvious that they had made the video before they left for Paris and sat the timer to come on when they thought that Clark and Lois would show up.

"Hey, Clark and Lois." Chloe smiled as Oliver waved. "As you can tell we're not here or there or what-ever. You see Oliver and I are in Paris France. How cool is that? Anyway I thought that since Oliver and I are happily together now that maybe it would be awesome if you too realize the attraction you have for one other."

Lois and Clark look at each other with disgust.

Oliver kissed Chloe on the cheek. "And we wanted to let you guys know that I asked this amazing woman here to marry me. And she said yes."

Chloe held up her hand to show off the ring. "It's so amazing. I'm so happy.

"We are so happy." Oliver corrected her.

The phone rung and Clark pressed the speaker button. "Hello."

"Clark, hey,… I hope that you guys aren't mad at us. We just wanted you to be as happy as we are." Chloe said.

"Your really getting married?" He asked point blank.

The line was silenced for a moment. Then Oliver's voice took over. "Yeah, well, actually we got married about an hour ago in the park here by the justice of the peace. We plan on having a huge wedding when we get back, but we couldn't wait."

"So how are things going there?"

Clark's heart was sinking into his chest. He turned to Lois and grabbed her kissing her a deep and intense kiss almost taking her breathe away. She looked at Clark with disbelieve.

"Are you happy I kissed her." He said as he hurried towards the elevator.

"Clark,…" Chloe called out. "Clark,…"

"He's gone." Lois said still in disbelieve. "He kissed me and he left." She traces her lips were his once laid.


	10. Chapter 10

Clark walked down the stairs and into the living room. It had been a week since he kissed Lois and heard the news about Chloe and Oliver. He felt like the world around him was a blur. He wanted Chloe to be happy, but he hated himself for letting her go. He came to a complete stop when he saw Chloe sitting at the kitchen counter sipping a cup of coffee. He smiled was it just a dream. Had Chloe ever really left?

"Chloe,…" His smile faded as he noticed the big ring on her finger. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Yeah. It all happened so fast. I still can't believe it." She said.

Clark poured him a cup of coffee and leaned against the sink facing Chloe. "I figured you wouldn't have time for me anymore."

"Don't be silly, Clark. I'll always be here for you. Anytime you need me."

Clark grinned. His heart was still breaking. But he was trying not to show it. "I hope so, Chloe. Life wouldn't be the same without my sidekick."

Chloe bit her bottom lip. She was afraid of the answer of the question she was about to ask. "Clark, can I ask you something?"

Clark walks over and leans onto the counter. "Sure."

"Why did you kiss Lois and leave? She said that your avoiding her now."

"I've always avoided her. She's annoying." He said as he stood back up.

Chloe stands up and looks into Clark's eyes. "Clark, you and Lois would be perfect for each other."

Clark leaned down into Chloe's space. "We would be great for each other, but now that's too late."

Chloe took a deep breathe. She knew then and there that Clark wasn't as ready as he thought he was to let her go. "Clark, have a seat we need to discuss something."

Clark didn't argue he just took a seat on the bar stool next to were Chloe stood.

"Clark, from the first day that I met you I loved you. I thought you hung the moon. And in the times that I kissed you I felt this warm and tingling feeling here in my heart. Then when Ollie and I became close and the first time he kissed me I felt myself rise above the earth and begin to float. I felt like the part of me that was missing was now filled with this amazing bright light that sat my soul on fire." She paused. "When you kissed me that day for the first time at your own will all I could do was think about Oliver. Clark, that doesn't mean that I don't love you. It means that I wasn't in love with you. Well maybe at first but not now. I know that you think that your in love with me. But you always think that when I find someone-else. It's because your afraid that your going to loose me and if all-else fails I want be there. Clark, you can't do that to yourself. You can't do that to me anymore. We both need to grow up and realize that your destined for greater things."

Clark looks at Chloe with tears in his eyes. "Chloe, you are the greater thing that I want. Your what I always wanted. I just I was too blind to see that. I love you, I'm in love with you."

Chloe wiped away his tears. "No, Clark. Your not. You've seen clearly up till now. I'm not the one for you, and neither was Lana. You see we were just two people that when combined we were the one person that you would love someday. Lois is Lana and me together. And sooner or later you'll realize it."

"So, I'm just suppose to pretend that it doesn't hurt to see you and Oliver all lovie dovie?"

Chloe smiled. "That's what I did all these years." She took a seat next to him and took his hand. "When I walked in to your house that day and I saw you sitting there with your parents and I saw Lana leaving,… Clark, I thought I was going to die. But you never knew that. I never let you."

"So, whatever we might have had I just let it fade away?"

"I'm afraid so." She stood up. "Clark, I'm married not gone."

Clark stood up and leaned down pulling his best-friend in for a hug. Maybe she was right, maybe he loved her so much as a friend he got distracted and thought it was more. Maybe he should do a little soul searching and see just what everyone else saw in Lois. Maybe he should let Chloe go. Let her live her life. It was just so hard to let her go.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I just wanted to tell everyone thank-you for all of your comments. I read and take them all to heart. I'll wont be able to write for a while because my husband and I are buying our first home (so excited.) So we will be packing and unpacking… but I didn't want to leave you guys without giving you one more good chapter. And once again thanks for everything.**

Clark knocked before he entered Lois's apartment at the Talon. She was unpacking groceries and placing them into the cabinet. She turned and looked at Clark.

"Smallville, didn't think I'd see you again, I mean after the kiss and run." She laughed it off. "Anyway, I totally fussed Chloe out for trying to set us up. I mean really you and me together." She grinned. "What was Chloe and Oliver thinking?"

Clark placed his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, totally." He smiled. "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I just took the whole Chloe and Oliver thing to serious."

"So you kissed me to make her mad?" Lois placed the bread she had taken from the bag into the counter top.

Clark was tired of lying to the people he cared about. So he decided to be honest at least about the way his heart felt. "The truth is I still love Chloe. But I always figure that out when it's too late."

Lois smiled. Chloe had told her about Justin and how Clark got jealous. And when Ian had showed interest in her how Clark tried to find fault with him. Which ended up being a good thing since both guys tried to kill her.

"… I spent the night thinking about what Chloe had told me yesterday." He walked over to Lois. "She said that I should open my eyes and look at what's in front of me."

Lois swallowed the lump in her throat. "And w-what's in front of you?" She said uncomfortable.

Clark half grinned. "You."

Lois took a step back to catch her breath. "Did you hit your head, Smallville? I mean you and I are so not itemable."

"Lois, your everything I ever wanted in one person. Your sweet and caring and put others before yourself like Lana. Your courages and daring and loud mouth and sexy and amazing like Chloe. Every girl that I have ever fallen in love with… your that person in one."

"Are you saying that you want to humor Chloe and Ollie? That you want to take me out?" She asked still in shock.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven dress casual." He turned and started towards the door.

"Clark,…"

He turned to face her.

"…this… it can't work. You know that right. I mean we aren't compatible."

"I know. But we'll prove them wrong." He grinned and walked out of the apartment.

Lois leaned against the counter as if she was trying to fill her lungs with air before she passed out. She had always saw Clark as a baby brother. Some one whom she could tell everything and expect nothing in return. But for some reason in that one moment Lois felt her heart race, her knees get weak and her stomach flutter with butterflies.

--

Oliver laid in the bed with his arms wrapped around his wife once again. He kissed her on her soft blonde head. He loved the way she smelt of honeysuckles and vanilla bean. She was amazing in bed and hell she was amazing in everything that she did.

"Wow,… you really know how to make a man feel good." He grinned.

"I try." She smiled up at him. "When do you and the guys leave for Spain?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." He stroked her arm with his fingertips. "But I want be gone as long this time. Victor and A.C. have ever thing planned out to a T. I just need to help close the door."

"Good. I hate it when your gone. This apartment seems so lonely."

Oliver lifted her chin to look into her beautiful hazel eyes. "What would you say if when I get back we look for a house. Maybe in Smallville? Or we could move to my house in Star City. That way you'll have the maid and butler to keep you company when I'm away on business."

"I like the first choice better. I'd like being near Lois."

"And Clark." Oliver added.

Chloe shrugged. It was one of the perks. "I love you, Ollie."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the lips softly.

"I want to make all your dreams come true."

"You already have." He rolled over on top of her looking down into her eyes. "The day you said I do." He begin to kiss her on her collar bone starting all over again at making her skin tingle.


End file.
